100 HP SongFics of 100 words or less
by Lune the Looney
Summary: Exactly what the title says, 100 songfics, 100 words or less. Some are funny, touching, sad, happy, odd, and some just can't be categorized.
1. Chap 1 The Opener

**AN: Haha, I'm sorry It's been so long since I last updated, my 1 follower xD **

**I hope more people start to read these, because now that it's summer, I have more time, and I am determined to update much more.**

**So this is a collection of 100 100 words or less songfics(: Fun and carefree. Well, some of them. **

**Enjoy,**

**-Looney.**

_**Yesterday/The Beatles**- __Fred + Hermione (AN dedicated to my friend on gaia who inspired this, Shadow)_

Hermione walked into the room of the dead and injured after her long fight in the castle. She looked around to go find Fred, and soon saw a clump of Weasleys in one section of the room, and hurried over to them. Then everything seemed to slow down as she saw Fred, dead on the ground. She almost fell over, it hurt her so much. She remembered only Yesterday when they had sat beneath a tree, and he had kissed her, told her that he loved her, and that he would never leave her. She longed for that moment, yesterday. (100 words)

**Come Together/The Beatles-** _Lucius Malfoy. (AN dedicated to my best friend, who reminds me of this song)_

Lucius walked down the street, after being kicked out of his own house, so he was pretty scruffed up, though he was still rich. He was on his way to Gringott's, and he had power over all the people he passed. They all either came together around him to please him, or veered away. He was proud, he held his head high, and his bleach blonde hair went down to his knees. (72 words)

**Fairytale/Sara Bareilles- **_Ginny Weasley (AN dedicated to my friend Gabby, who broke free of her Prince Charming who wasn't so charming.)_

10 years after their marriage, Ginny regretted it, Harry wasn't as perfect as he seems. But she had realized recently, he was like a fairytale in the beginning, everything was perfect, and then they were married, and for the first few years, it was still great. Then, he started working more, and quite honestly, Neville was still single, and she wouldn't mind getting with him, because Harry kept her from dreaming. Lately, she would clean all day, and once everyone was in, bed she would call her friends to meet up at midnight. This fairytale was over. (97 words)

**Starstrukk/3oh!3-** _Draco Malfoy (AN dedicated to JK Rowling for creating a character like Malfoy for us to play with)_

It was well known that Malfoy was a player, he had flings, and they weren't at different times mostly either. He had never had a real relationship, and some of the girls though he wanted them, and when he dumped them a week later, they were devastated. But he knew how to keep himself out of trouble, so any girl who came through that struck him, he could get her too. Girls were like bowling pins to him, he only set them up to knock them down. (87 words)

AN: I hope you like the first three, I only have about 8 songs to use, so review me, and give me some more! Tell me what you wanna see in them, characters, stories, songs. Also, tell me what you thought(:

**(You might just get a dedication x3 because I will dedicate every drabble) So reviews! Please! And have a nice day/evening/morning/night whatever time you read this!**

**Hope to hear from you,**

**Looney  
**


	2. Chap 2 The HalfAsleeper

**AN: **

**I'm back! Already!(:**

**Haha special thanks to my two reviewers, Olive and Retro! You know I love my reviews, I'll consider your songs in for future chapters. **

**Also, do you have a special song that's for you and someone significant? I wanna know it, I wanna make a special ROMANTIC chapter. Just love songs ya know, but they're more special if someone has taken them in. And I only have 3! So send em in(: **

**Oh, Disclaimer I DONOT OWN THIS JK DOES, I WISH I OWNED HER3**

**Enjoy,**

**Lune**

**Wish You Were Here/ Pink Floyd- **_George+Fred (I dedicate this to my friend, who may as well be my twin, and if she ever died, I would be utterly crushed3)_

George clutched his brother's broken, lifeless corpse in his arms. He had died so young, and he was the only one George had, there was no George that came without Fred. In that moment, his life changed, dramatically. He traded his heroes for ghost, his cold comfort for change, and he no longer knew Heaven from Hell. Because if Heaven existed, and his brother was in it, it may as well be Hell without both of them. He felt as if he was running over the same old ground, with his same old fears. (94 words)

**Bohemian Rhapsody/Queen- Harry+Voldiee! **_(I dedicate this to my friend who showed me this song, and I've sung it with several times. I may note we can't sing, but that will never stop us, not Jane Austen!)_

Harry's brain was a little hazy, having just being knocked over harshly. So, he opened his eyes, and looked at the sky to see Voldemort towering over him, controlling the wind. Then, Voldemort looked at him, but instead of a wand, he had a gun, pointed directly at Harry, and then he shot. He was then surrounded by Ministry workers, and brought into custody. He begged to be let go, "Mamma mia, mamma mia, let me go!" He would plead every day. He soon realized he no longer cared, and nothing mattered to him, any way the wind blew. (99 words)

**Viva la Vida/Coldplay**- _Percy! (I dedicate this to a friend, who ruled, and fell.)_

Percy woke up realizing something. He may rule his area, but he really didn't. He got out of his bed, realizing how much he had lied, the sort of puppet he was. He walked to his family's home. No one was there, but he went in and walked the halls, remembering the days he owned these halls, and realized in the morning he would wake alone, he used to roll the dice, feeling the fear in his enemies rise. Now he was nothing, with no cavalries, no sword, no mirror, no shield, no missionaries for his foreign fields.

**Coin Operated Boy/The Dresden Dolls- **_Ginny (I dedicate this to everyone out there who wishes they had a coin operated boy, or even girl)_

On her fifth boyfriend, ok, well, disaster this year, Ginny had given up. She couldn't stand them anymore, she almost wish there was a coin-operated-boy to take care of her. She was tired of destroying of destroying, and being destroyed, she wanted love without complications galore. Someone to tell her he loved her, that he was thinking of her, straight and to the point. It didn't matter if he was real, he felt like a boy should feel, and that was really the point.

**AN**

**I hope you liked this one. I'm sorry, it isn't one of the better ones, I was half asleep in the making.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! Good, or bad, I want them. By bad, I mean constructive, don't flame, its pointless. **

_**Gimme your songs! I need you! Especially love songs, for my chapter of luff(:**_

_**Review me!**_

_**Lune**__  
_


	3. Chapter 3 The comeback

**AN: LONG time no see :D I'm officially going to finish this BEFORE part 2 comes out, along with my other story Shattered, and some other little HP ones(: enjoy! Oh and as you can tell, I'm going through a Marauder love stage xD**

_**Someday- The Strokes** RemusxSirius (I dedicate this Julian Casablancas ;D)_

As Harry and company left the Black Manor, Sirius turned to Remus with a smile, "They don't realize, but they'll miss these days" And as Remus turned to leave, Sirius took his arm, "Stay?" Remus smiled, "Fine for a little while. These kids are so stressed out, remember, when we were their age, we always had fun." Sirius laughed, "And that girl Maya said I was lacking in depth." Remus shook his head, "And even though I'm a werewolf, you stay by my side, darling, your head isn't right." And with that, the two went to make tea. (98)

_**We Go Together- Grease** Snape POV (Dedicated to the cast of my school's musical this year for Grease :D)_

Snape sighed and looked around, this was his last day at Hogwarts, eating breakfast in the Great Hall. He found it depressing, and then the Marauders walked in, flanked by a few other of their friends. And Lily was practically attached to James. They were all skipping and dancing talking about how they would always be together, and they would never stop being friends, no matter what. (67)

_**Humour of the Situation- Barenaked Ladies** Arthur and Molly (Dedicated to my BNL buddy, and fellow HP fanatic)_

When the boys went upstairs after being lectured for driving the flying car to get Harry, Molly turned her anger on to Arthur. "How dare you even let them know that existed! They could've been killed! They could've killed Harry. Potter!" Arthur cowered in her glare. "Come on honey, enjoy the humour of the situation!" She couldn't have looked more offended as she pointed to the steps, signaling he was to go upstairs like the rest of the children. (79)

_**16 Military Wives- The Decemberists** Wives of the Order members (dedicated to my Aunt who showed me this song :3)_

Lily sighed putting her head into her hands, sick with worry, the room was completely silent as they wait for news, Molly patted Lily's back. Sirius' girlfriend looked completely frazzled. She'd only been dating him for a week, and now she was sitting with all of his friends' wives, girlfriends and fiancees. Then, the first owl comes in, and everyone is hoping it isn't them, as it lands on a girl named Lacey's lap, and her husband has been found dead, her sobbing and the soft cooing of comfort is the only sound in the room. (100)

**AN: Please Review! Every time you review, an adorable kitten finds a loving home! (or puppy, or whatever your favourite animal is)**

**-Lune**


	4. Chapter 4 The Grease

**AN: Hey again! This ENTIRE CHAPTER goes out to caitydid123 for giving me motivation to write(: Also, I decided to theme this chapter after the Grease music in my head xD So enjoy!**

_**Summer Nights- John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John** LilyxSnape (I dedicate this to my friends who played Danny)_

The first Saturday back at Hogwarts, and everyone was in the sun. The girls were all talking about little summer romances, when they turned on Lily, who told them of a sweet, cute boy who she had a fling with, but fell in love with as well. About this same time, Severus' friends turned on him to ask him about this same thing. He told them extravagant stories, that always ended with making out somewhere. Little did the others know, that very person was in the very same school, talking to their friends about the exact same thing. (98)

_**Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee- Stockard Channing** Bellatrix (I dedicate this to my very own Bellatrix ;D)_

Bellatrix was positively fuming. The Lily girl had told her off again, then she smiled. She walked up to the top of the room and smiled, she then changed her hair to a red, and made fun of Lily, people were on the floor laughing, this was, until Snape entered the common room, having been walked up by Lily who saw most of the show, and ran away crying. "Filthy Mudblood" she said under her breath, which angered Snape, but he didn't say anything, so Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, "What? She ruined all our fun!" (96)

_**Greased Lightning- John Travolta** Arthur W. (I dedicate this to all who painted Greased Lighting)_

Arthur was practically bouncing when he finally had the car in his garage! He couldn't wait to tinker with it. He would call it Greased Lightning, that was the one from that muggle movie right? He could make it faster, then, maybe it could, but Molly would kill him, but he could make it fly! He could barely contain his excitement, when he heard his wife call. "Arthur! Dinner!" He smiled "Coming, sweetheart!" he responded, she didn't exactly know about the car yet. (85)

_**Grease- Frankie Valli** Snape (I dedicate this to my friend's girlfriend, who loves this song too much for words)_

Snape sighed. He hated James Potter. And Sirius Black. Remus was tolerable. Peter was invisible. But he really hated James and Sirius. How did they even find a muggle song? They had enchanted all of the suits of armor, statues, and a good few of the portraits to break out into "Grease" whenever he passed. This made people snigger, knowing why. Soon he saw Potter and Black, and glared daggers, but they walked past him. He thought maybe they didn't notice him when Sirius called, "Hey Snivellus, like the song? We really think it gets in touch with you!" (100)

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Every time you review, a House Elf is set free, and is given pay for their work! Make Dobby proud!**

**-Lune**


End file.
